Watsons Great Mistake
by A.K.Rai
Summary: It would appear that Holmes is on the trail of Moriarty, however he didn't count on Watson following him, now both his and Watsons lives are in great danger, a story of loyalty and friendship. Please Read! Now finished!
1. Followed

Disclaimer: Don't own (however much I would like to)

In many, if not all, of the stories describing my friend Mr Sherlock Holmes, i have endeavoured select only those in which his unique qualities of deduction and reasoning appear the most frequent, however in doing so i have put forward the idea that he is little more then a cold calculating machine, in which no emotion is present. By retelling the sequence of events that, according to my notes, took place on the 11th Nov '87, i hope to dispel this false image from the mind of the public and show a part of Holmes character that was until now, unheard of.

It started out as a perfectly normal November night, i had ventured to Bakers street in hope of catching my good friend before he retired for bed, it had been a hard days work at the practice and i wished nothing more then to collapse into my old armchair by the fire and perhaps share a friendly converse with Holmes. On entering however, I instantly gauged that this would not be the case, Holmes was pacing around the room in an excitement that could only mean he was hot on a scent. Seating myself in the armchair I waited patiently for him to end his train of thoughts. 'Watson!' he cried at last ringing my hand in his, before placing himself in the chair opposite and staring at me with his penetrating gray eyes. "The most brilliant of things has occurred today"

"O really what would that be?" I asked in a way that I hoped would not sound to patronising.

"Moriarty, my dear fellow, Moriarty that's what" he replied "It would seem that he is right now planning the most terrible of things imaginable".

"You say that like its good thing!" said I.

"Not merely good Watson this is sensational! Finally after all my years of trying to pull the net around the fiend, I will have him in my grasp! Tonight he will meet with an associate to discuss his plans, and I plan to be there by all means"

"But surely he will not discuss matters like that in an open place where anyone could hear him?"

"On the contrary my dear Watson, that's exactly what he plans to do, and what better way of doing it? For no one will expect a thing" and with that he sprang from his chair and rushed to the door like an impatient child. "I trust i will not be back till late, do not wait up" and after putting on his hat and coat he left without another word. Surely he did not wish to go on his own? With so dangerous a man as Moriarty on the prowl? Subsequent to a few seconds of thought, I came to the conclusion that I too should go to, just encase he needed me. Pocketing my old service revolver and pulling on my coat, I hastened to follow him.

Stepping out into the bitter chill of the night I perceived that luckily he would not be taking a cab, as his thin silhouette was just visible passing under a gas lamp at the far end of the street, endeavouring to follow it, I made sure I keep my distance and keep all the time to the shadows. He walked for around 10 minutes, never noticing his silent pursuer, and at last came to a stop by a park, where children usually played whilst their parents picnicked. For a moment he searched around in circles, then, seeming content he managed to cram himself in between two rows of bushes, for where he had a commanding view of an open spot of grass and was practically invisible himself. I managed to creep behind a clump of trees opposite without him noticing me, and there I sat for many an hour. I was just thinking of leaving when the church bell struck 12 midnight, fog had eclipsed my view of the slightly spectral scene and I was thinking that maybe Holmes had left long before without my noticing due to the fog. Just as I gave a sigh of impatience something happened that made me freeze with fear. The cold barrel of a gun had been placed against the back of my head, and a voice so evil as to make my blood run cold spoke out from behind me. "Dr Watson I believe?" the unknown man pulled me up to my feet and, without me ever seeing his face pushed me into the clearing. "The games up Holmes!" he cried out into the night. "It would appear I have found your friend the Doctor, which must mean that you too are around! Come out or I'll shot the fellow where he stands!" after a few moments the thin figure of Holmes appeared from the bushes, disappointment etched all over his pale completion. I tried not to look at him, after all I had compromised his entire plan, and ruined his every hope of capturing Moriarty.

So? Please review and say what you thought, also please do my imagination the courtesy of saying what you would like to happen next, it will help a lot! Thanks 4 reading.


	2. imprisoned

Disclaimer: Still haven't gained custody.

"Moriarty" muttered Holmes with his teeth clenched.  
"Well done" came the voice once more "another of your remarkable deductions, though it does seem your becoming a bit old for this does it not? Why, I was expecting your capture to be strenuous, you have after all, managed to ingeniously allude me all these years, ruining my every plan, while remaining hidden from me the whole time. Now on the other hand I would have thought that you wished to be captured!" he laughed coldly. Holmes, although reddening slightly with embarrassment stood perfectly strait, his head held high, waiting patently for Moriarty's taunts to end. Finally Moriarty stopped, slightly out of breath, and for a moment, and it was only a moment, he removed the pistol from my head in order to clutch his chest for breath. This was a mistake however for in the elapsed time, Holmes had whipped his gun out of his pocket and was pointing it at Moriarty's forehead, somehow Moriarty had realised his mistake just in time though and had hurriedly replaced his gun to my temple before Holmes had time to put his thumb to the trigger. "Arr no tricks Mr Holmes! I see your thumb so much as flinch and I will drive a bullet strait through his brain, however if you wish to dare it that is fine also, let us see who has the quicker reactions!" I could see him smiling cruelly out of the corner of my eye. All these years Holmes had placed himself against Moriarty, and now with a simple adjustment of his thumb he could finally see the man dead, sweat trickled down the detectives forehead, but after a glance in my direction he started to lower his gun. "No Holmes don't! Just shot the fiend!" I cried out, but he dropped his weapon all the same. "I have no option" said Holmes with a defeated look "just don't shot for the love of god!". There was something in his voice that I had not heard before as he stared at Moriarty with an almost pleading gaze. "I knew you would come around Holmes!" Moriarty said whilst fumbling in his pocket with his free hand.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Holmes, creeping up to him. The man was tall and well built and was no doubt the person in which Moriarty had intended to meet with."Behind you Holmes!" I cried, but it was to late, the man had seized my companion around the middle with his broad arm whilst placing his hand over Holmes's mouth, and stood grinning slightly as my friend struggled in vain. "Good Felix! I wondered when you would be arriving" said Moriarty now drawing something from his pocket that was a little out of my sight. A look of shock now spread across Holmes face and his eyes widened as if to warn me of something. Before I could establish what it was however, I felt something cold entering my arm, looking down I could just about still see the emerald liquid being pumped into my left bicep before the darkness entreated around my eyes and I sunk into the nothingness.

"Watson! Watson! Wake up!" Someone had their hand on my shoulder and was shaking me gently, it took me a few moments of disorientation to realise that it was Holmes voice, he had undone my collar buttons and had placed his hand under my head for support. I opened my eyes slowly and my friends face came swimming into focus, he was smiling gently at my regain of consciousness. "Holmes? Where are we? What happened?" Then it all came flooding back, I had followed Holmes, then I had been held at gunpoint by Moriarty, then I had seen a needle in my arm and I knew nothing more. I sat up to observe my surroundings, at first glace it would appear that we had been arrested, for we were sitting in a cell with no window, one side of the wall was comprised of thick iron bars. On closer inspection however it was obvious that this place hadn't been used in decades, cobwebs decorated the walls and all that stood outside our cell was a wooden chair. "Watson thank God your awake! I was starting to think that that needle contained... but never mind, you are perfectly ok it would seem" he rose, and holding my arm to keep me from falling helped me into an identical chair that was the only object in the cell. "Where are we? I repeated.  
"Well, judging from the fact that our ride here took around 8 minutes, the road was smooth, so we could not have gone south, and our present setting, in can safely conclude that we are more then likely in the abandoned prison just off of Squires Road." he stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone. He gave a sigh and turned from me in order to examine the lock on our cage. "Holmes I...I'm so sorry" I mumbled, my head was hung in shame as Holmes turned to look at me. "Don't be old friend, after all, thanks to you we have been lead strait to Moriarty's headquarters, which will be of better use to me then the conversation if...when we escape" he said to my great relieve. Looking up I could see him smiling at me, knowing him as I did I knew he was only doing this to raise my morale, but at least he didnt hold my blunder against me, and if he did then he wasn't letting on. He sat himself down on the stone floor and shut his eyes, I left him to meditate, although having no idea how he planned to get us out, the lock looked quite sturdy, even for an expert like himself. A cold breeze came in from the door that stood slightly ajar outside our cell. I shivered slightly. I was still worn out from my busy day, and my even busier night, my eyes started to flicker and, giving a sigh I succumbed to sleep.

I woke up feeling considerably warmer then when I had drifted off, opening my eyes that where slightly glued by sleep, I saw that this was due to Holmes coat, that had been draped around me in my slumber. The man himself was standing by the bars listening intently. Peering down at my pocket watch I saw it was 7.00am I had been asleep for six hours. Holmes however appeared not to have slept at all, and noticing that I had woken up, he motioned for me to keep quiet by placing a thin finger to his lips. Removing his coat and standing up quietly I moved to stand beside him, and listening myself, picked up on what he had heard. Faint voices were coming from outside the door, they came closer and closer, and suddenly a group of men burst into the room, they were evidently drunk and hardly noticed us as they danced around the room, bottles in hand. "Moriarty's henchmen no doubt" Holmes muttered in my ear One of the more sober men had spotted us and pointed us out to the others. "Well well well, what do we have here?" said the biggest of the group that was obviously the leader. He opened the door with a key from his pocket and they all stepped in, one or two remained in the door way however, preventing our escape. "Don't I know you?" said the big man to Holmes. "Wait a second! Your that detective bloke... what was it? Sherlock Holmes! That's the one! you got my brother hanged!" I expected Holmes to deny it completely considering the six men standing around him, however a look past over his pale face and he replied: "No doubt your brother was Herbert Finnegan? Yes. It would appear that he wasn't the only one to inherit the bad looks hey?" Everyone one in the room gasped, including myself, what the hell was he doing? But he didn't stop there "Yes your brother was one of the biggest fools iv ever had hanged. I watched him hang you know, the look on his face was laughable!". I waved my hands frantically from behind the man wanting Holmes to stop, but the damage was already done. With a growl the men advanced on the comparatively small figure of my friend, backing him against the wall... 

To be continued..

Please review and say what you think! I'll try to add in any suggestions you have for the next chapter, so please state any ideas! Thanks for reading! 


	3. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: The court says they will think about it, but at present everything still belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Thank you to: VHunter07 and lew daney for their reviews

Two men placed themselves by my side, each holding one of my arms, I tried to shake them off, Holmes needed me, but their grip was strong and I stood little chance against both of them. It was horrible. Having to stand by and watch whilst my dearest friend was flung around like a rag doll. It was common knowledge that Holmes had surprising strength, as well as being a good fighter. But even he seemed to have realised the hopelessness of the situation. The giant of a man let out blow after blow angered by his drunkenness and Holmes previous taunts. Holmes could not escape, he was surrounded, the mans punches seemed to hit him like a bricks. Receiving an upper-cut to the jaw, followed by a blow to his stomach he fell to his knees, letting out a small yelp as he was struck across the head. Now on all fours his attacker kicked him in the chest, groaning in agony he lay on the stone floor. The rest of the men, excited by there friends actions stared to join in. I shut my eyes, unable to watch. I could hear as the men lay there heavy strikes upon my companion. I could also hear slight whimpers of pain coming from the man himself. Daring to open my eyes, I could now see Holmes on his knees clinging to the mans top in an act of mercy. From what I could see of him he was in a pitiable state. The men seemed to come to their senses slightly, seeing what they had done. No doubt worrying whether they would get in trouble with the professor they left slamming the door behind them. Their laughs echoing down the corridor.

The second I was released I rushed to my friends aid. He was curled in a ball clutching at his stomach, covered in bruises from head to foot, and appearing to have a broken leg, which was sticking out at a strange angle. "Holmes! Holmes its me Watson!"

"Watson?" he croaked peering up at me with his eye that was not bruised and swollen. "Is that you?" "Yes its me, now try to lay still old friend". I placed his coat under his head, and using my stitching kit that I kept on my person at all times, I began to stitch together some of his more serious cuts.

Holmes had been a better patient then usual, lying still while I had patched him up. Using my tie and the wooden chair legs, I had managed to make a splint for his broken leg, and now rest was all that was needed for his recovery. It wasn't the best place to be in, as he had to lay on the floor with my thin coat wrapped around him. He had fallen to sleep soon after I had splint his leg, having not slept for a day, and I sat on the floor beside him as I no longer had a chair. A few hours past and he was looking a lot better, he started to stir, moaning slightly as he tried to sit up. I placed my hand on his collar and slowly eased him back down. "Lay down old fellow you have to rest" I said in a soothing manner. It appeared however, that his sharp tongue had recovered too as he turned to look at me and said "I'm fine Watson! Stop fussing and help me lean against the wall over there" so I did, grasping his arm and helping in to sitting-up position against the nearest wall, feeling a little resentment for his lack of gratitude.

I went and sat against the wall opposite. We waited in silence. "I'm sorry Watson" he said after a while "I didn't mean to snap at you after what you had done for me". "It's OK Holmes, its understanderble after what you endured, but I really don't see why you antagonised the fellow, for now we are imprisoned and you have broken leg." "I antagonized Finnegan for a reason Watson, and that was to get this" he held out a key. "My god Holmes however did you get that!" I said with amazement. "Remember when I grabbed the fellows top? Well I was really removing this from his pocket" "Surly you didn't have to go to such means..." "Can you think of another way of doing it?" he asked. "Well I suppose not, but we won't be going anywhere until your legs healed anyway" I said In a way that was not to be argued with. He agreed, he had no chose.

The next day Holmes spent quietly thinking, I could hardly get a word out of him. After a bit of persuasion he allowed me to take the key and go see what was outside the room, opening the lock and walking across the room in tip toe, I careful looked though the ajar door to check no one was there before opening it and walking into a corridor. It was a short corridor and our room was on the end of it, there was one door to the right, which was a small toilet, and the only other door was at the other end of the corridor. On examination I found it to be locked, but, peering out the key hole I could see the landing on which our corridor was placed and, down a flight of stairs two heavy oak doors that evidently lead outside, two of the henchmen from the night before stood guard. I told Holmes about this on my return, however for some reason he seemed more interested in the keyhole itself then what lay beyond it asking: "How big was it would you say?".

It was 10pm, we sat quietly in our cell, having not talked for hours, still I wondered whether Holmes held my mistake against me. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. Holmes head, that was previously laying upon his chest deep in thought, now snapped up and stared intently at the door. The next moment, the small figure of Moriarty entered, a small grin playing across his face. "Mr Holmes, I hope you are enjoying your stay? But by the look of you it would transpire that you are not. My men can sometime get a little out of hand" "Out of hand!" I yelled, not being able to continue listening to his taunts, "They could have killed him!" but I feel silent as I saw Holmes press his finger to his lips. "Well as I said, it is not to be helped" continued the professor, looking quite pleased at my little out break, "Do not worry as soon as I have finished with my present business I will deal with you both personally, in the mean time I hope there is no last thing that you care for?" "Tea and an egg" said Holmes to both mine and the professors surprise. "I am sorry Mr Holmes what was that?" replied the professor "I would like all the ingredients for making myself a cup of tea, and I would like a non cooked egg" "But Mr Holmes, I am sure I can have someone make you..." He started "No, Watson will tell you how fussy I am, I should like to make them myself" "If that is what you wish Mr Holmes, though it is a some what strange last request, and what about you doctor? "Watson I'm sure would like some vodka, paraffin, if you have it" said Holmes before I could open my mouth. "Is that correct doctor?" said Moriarty, now just as confused as I. "What? Well...I..er" but after a meaningful look from Holmes "Yes, that is exactly what I want" "Well then it will be arranged" said the professor, and after bowing sarcastically, he left.

"What was that all about? I don't even particularly like vodka, and your not fussy over tea, and a non-cooked egg!" I said as soon as Moriarty's footsteps had dyed away. "You'll see Watson, you'll see" said Holmes with a mischievous grin. "Now would you mind passing me that empty snail shell over there?" he said pointing to the remains of a snail that lay to my right. "What? O OK" I said passing it over and wondering if his beating may have affected his brain. No sooner as he had it, he started scraping it against the wall, and catching the remains in his hands. "Are you... sure your OK Holmes?" I asked tentively. Before he could answer a man entered the room carrying Holmes requests on a tray. Leaning over and taking it from him Holmes waited for the man to leave before doing what looked like one of his chemical experiments. Having boiled the remains of his snail, and added them to his sugar pot, he then stirred it together with the paraffin. This behavior continued the rest of the day as he scrapped up pieces of dirt from the floor, pealed the shell off his egg, and asked me to retrieve mothballs from the ceiling. I soon gave up asking what he was doing, and fell into my own thoughts.

I awoke at 8.00am to what sounded like a small explosion, not recalling having fallen asleep. Holmes was laughing, having obviously made what he was intending to, and he held up the sugar pot, that was filled with a strange powder. "Watson! I have done it!" he cried. "Done what?" said I, but he appeared not to be listening as he removed his shoe laces, and after tying them together, covered them in the in the sticky remains of the egg white. "I have got us through our locked door" he replied at last. "But there's still the problem of..." and he fell into thought. "Anything I could help with?" I asked. "We need a way of getting past those guards" he said. "O don't worry about that" I said "I learnt a trick or two in the army" and I began to peel off the rubber soles on my shoes, feeling extremely pleased at the confusion written on Holmes face. "Well we are going to have to leave now" he said to my surprise. "But your leg.." I started. "Is perfectly sound I assure you" he said "But while you were asleep I had a rather interesting conversation with one of Moriarty's henchmen, he told me where to find Moriarty's office and hinted that whatever Moriarty is planning will take place tomorrow, which means we need to have broken free by then".

It was all planned out carefully, as soon as I had helped Holmes to his feet, we unlocked our cage and creeped out, trying not to make a sound. We passed through the door and silently down the corridor. Holmes whispered for me to get the distraction ready, so I removed the rubber soles from my pocket and got out a match. Holmes carefully poured his powder into the keyhole and attached one end of his glued shoelaces to it, to use as a fuse. I lit the match and set fire to the other end of the shoelace. We stepped back. There was an almighty BANG and the door swung open to reveal the landing. At this point I lit the rubber too, which when burnt, created thick black smoke, and after throwing one over the banisters and one onto the landing I gave the cry of "FIRE!". In all the confusion Holmes ran across the landing and though a door that lead to Moriarty's office, returning a few moments later having filled his arms with as many of the professors documents as he could get his hands on. We rushed down the stairs and though the doors that lead outside, meeting nobody on the way as the guards had evacuated. Squinting due to the sudden light I hailed a cab and we both dived into it, giving our address as we did.

Will be continued, Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Shot back to prison

Disclaimer: The court says no, but I have desided to appeal so theres still hope!

Thank you to:Susicar, VHunter07 and lew daney for their reviews.

VHunter07: Yes it is possible to make a bomb out of those exact things, but the person who told me this refuses to tell me how. But technically, with the right knowledge, breaking out of jail is easy.

After a five minute journey the hansom pulled up at 221b Baker Street, I got out, and, although slightly to his annoyance, held Holmes arm as we walked to the door to stop him from falling. Mrs Hudson was worried sick, especially when she saw the battered form of my friend, and it took a while for me to reassure her that we were fine. Walking into the living room I immediately collapsed in my armchair by the fire, having only had a hard stone floor to sit on the few days it felt like heaven. Holmes however, chose the stiff-backed chair by the writing desk, and started to sort through the documents he had taken. I sensed that this was one of the many times he wished not to be disturbed, so I sat quietly resting my aching bones. After 15 minutes of impatient mumbling he turned from his work with a scowl. "This is useless Watson! All I appear to have picked up are the prisons documents, lists of convicts, recent security checks and the like, only one appears to have been written by Moriarty himself, and that is of no relevance at all". Before I could reply Mrs Hudson walked in holding two plates of dinner on a tray. "Excellent!" I said thanking her and taking them to the table. "Come have some food Holmes" I said, but he snorted, as usual he was probably not going to eat or sleep until the case was solved. After sending a telegram he sat in his favorite corner of the settee and thought with his eyes closed. I on the other hand was not used to staving for days on end, and I ravished down the dinner with surprising speed. Afterwards I went and changed into some clean clothes, and returned only to hear the door bell ring, opening it myself I was surprised to see inspector Lestrade standing in the doorway, as I escorted him upstairs however, I remembered the telegram Holmes had sent, it must have been to him.

Walking into the living room Inspector Lestrade gave a gasp as his eyes fell upon Holmes. "Why Mr Holmes! What 'appened to you?"

"Never mind that now Lestrade, I have something that we must discuss" said the detective in an impatient tone

"I'm sorry Mr Holmes but it will have to wait, every officer from down the station and Marple's prison has just been called to an urgent meeting. I'm on my way to that deserted prison that's just down the road now"

"What!" both Holmes and I cried.

"Well that's where the meetings being held, look" and he held out a letter which Holmes quickly grabbed'

"Who is guarding Marple's prison then?" I asked whilst Holmes read the note.

"Don't worry 'bout that, we've got a couple of men standing guard outside the door as well as a few inside, and were only gonna be gone for an hour, well I best be off, you can keep that note if it so pleases you Mr Holmes, good day!" and he left. Holmes rushed to his desk and, drawing out his prized magnifying glass started an examination of some of his papers. Only a few minutes past and he leaped out of his chair declaring "I have been such a fool Watson!" only to fall down in a heap on the floor and let out a series of foul language. As I helped him to his feet he grabbed his gun of the desk and pulled me down the stairs and out through the front door.

A few minutes of what Holmes said to be 'precise time' past as he managed to find one of the irregulars and give the boy a hurried instruction before hailing a cab for us both. Getting in he said "Maples prison, and a Guinea if you do it in five minutes".

"Maples prison Holmes?" I asked.

"Yes Watson, it would appear that Moriarty is going to attempt the break out of the century, and right under Scotland yards nose. O what a fool I have been" and with that he fell into silence for the rest of the journey, knowing his temperament I did not disturb him and instead sat contemplating his words.

In a matter of minutes our wild ride in the hansom came to an end, and I got out feeling a little queasy. Holmes quickly paid the driver and ran to the entrance of the jail with surprising sturdiness. I followed, and was surprised to see that were not guards like Lestrade had told us and that anyone was free to walk in and set free some of the most dangerous men in England. Holmes did not seem at all surprised however, and rushed into the lobby with me at his heels. "Wait here" he said passing through a door at the other end of the hall. The hall was a relatively large one, where people would wait to meet with prisoners. I had only waited a few minutes in it when he came back in, a slight smile playing across his face. "He is not here yet, we therefor have the upper hand, go over there a hide yourself" he said it in a way that told me that no explanation was forthcoming. I went and did as he said, managing squeeze myself behind a plant in the corner by the front entrance that was roughly my size. "Now don't come out whatever..." he paused mid sentence. For through the door came running the very man who had kept us locked up the past few days. Moriarty stopped suddenly at the slight of Holmes, his entrance having taken my friend unawares, and Holmes injuries, meant that once again Moriarty was faster to the draw and within a few seconds had shut the front door and was standing in the centre of the room around four metres away from Holmes who was looking entirely crest-fallen and stood with hands in the air, for the second time in the week completely at the mercy of his rival. "Holmes, I should have expected you would be here" said Moriarty with a cool sneer, it was evident however, that he was under pressure as he wiped a bead of sweet from his forehead.

This was it, I could tell, if I didn't do something to stop it this was the moment that my greatest friend was to be murdered. I creeped out from behind the plant, and crept slowly towards Moriarty. His snide remarks towards Holmes were lost to me as my senses, and even my breathing seemed to shut down. Once I was about a meter away from the fiend I heard only one sentence: "Goodbye Mr Holmes". That second seemed to take an eternity, Holmes who had previously kept from looking in my direction now gave my a glance that told me quite clearly that now was the time for me to act. In one swift pounce I leaped upon Moriarty sending him flying. His gun was now no longer in aim. A gunshot. I fell to the floor with him carried by my momentum, he appeared to be unconscious, but it was not for he that I worried, spinning around a horrific sight meet my eyes, the very thing I was fearing came to light as I rushed towards my friend. He was laying on the floor, His before white top now covered with a deep crimson that was rapidly spreading. "Holmes! Holmes! Where are you hurt?" I yelled coming to kneel beside my fallen friend. As I saw his unconscious dead looking figure before me I wanted to drape my arms over him and sob. But my doctors instincts came into play and I ripped off my t-shirt to stem the bleeding, pressing it tightly against the wound in his right shoulder."Holmes!" I cried again "Holmes for the love of God wake up!" His eyes fluttered open and he clutched at my chest in pain, leaving bloody stains on my vest, he opened his mouth to talked but the agony was to much and he slipped back into unconsciousness. I knew that I had to get him back to Baker street so that I could operate. Scooping him up I stood up, his limp figure draping over my arms. I pulled him tightly against my chest in a reassuring way, though more for my own sake then his. Rushing outside I bumped strait into Lestrade and some other police men. "Out of my way quickly!" I said pushing past the bewildered faces, the hansom in which they had come was still there and I gave our address to the driver, telling him to hurry for it was a matter of life and death.

The journey back was even quicker then the journey there, but to me it felt like a life time. Once laying my injured friend down on the seat, I instantly grasped for his wrist, feeling for a pulse. After a few deathly seconds I felt the feeble irregular beat. "Hang in there Holmes, hang in old friend" how many men had I said almost those exact words to in the war, hundreds, but this was the only time I had ever truly meant it, and felt it, this was the only time in which I would have gladly exchanged my life for the dying mans in front of me. The hansom came to a sudden halt out side our residence and I clambered out carrying my friend after me, kicking at the door until our land lady opened it and practically fainted at the sight before her. "Mrs Hudson listen to me, I need a cloth, boiling water and plenty of sheets" I barked at her in a very uncharacteristic way, she seemed to understand however and rushed off to get what I had asked for. Once upstairs I lay my friend upon our sofa. It felt bad to leave him even for a second but I sprinted to my room to get my medical case.

Now for the part which I was dreading, the operation, the part which would decide if my friend would live or die, I can definitely say that I have never felt so under pressure in my life. First I removed my friends top and vest. I then used the sheets Mrs Hudson had brought up to stem the bleeding as much as possible, then I dipped the cloth in the boiling water before cleaning the wound. Whilst doing this I loaded up a needle with tranquilizer and injected it into his already pokadotted arm so as to make sure that he would not wake during the operation. Taking my sterile and sharpened tweezers out the case I began the familiar procedure of dissecting the bullet out from the flesh. It took me around ten minutes to remove it completely and disinfect the wound, all the time I tried not to look at who I was treating and pretended that it was a normal soldier from back in my army days. Once finished I dressed the wound and replaced Holmes blood stained vest. His breathing had now regained a steady pace, as well as his pulse, as long as he was strong, and I knew he would be, there was no reason why he should not live.

I had spent the last five hours by his side, not sleeping or eating, instead spending my time keeping checks on his vital signs. He had been unconscious the whole time, but now he stirred slightly, and I rushed to kneel beside him. "Holmes? Holmes its me Watson, how are you doing old friend?" I said softly. His grey eyes opened and looked towards me, eyes I had feared I would never see again.

"That is for you to tell me Watson" he crocked.

"You'll live old chap, though you might not be so brilliant with the violin for while" He managed a weak smile at my words.

"What happened to Moriarty? Did you get him?" he asked with a sudden desperate look.

O dear, I thought.

Well I was going to keep going to the end but I thought I would post this now a then write a final chapter. What do you think of this one?

Please review and say.


	5. An explaination and a birthday

Disclaimer: I have lost the case all together, so I am bound to say that all characters and settings are the creation of the genius Sir Arther Conan Doyle.

Thank you once more to Susicar,JaFaRCrAzY,VHunter07 and lew daney who are all wonderful people for reviewing!! It means a lot to me, but my computers mucked up so I can't reply to you reviews. Anyway on with the finale!

"O" was all I could manage

"O, Watson?"

"Well the thing is Holmes...what I mean to say is...you were..blood everywhere...and I suppose I.." I mumbled

"You left him there didn't you." he said with a sullen expression.

"I'm so sorry Holmes, you were dying, and I just grabbed you and ran out, I didn't think" once more I hung my head, how much more of a fool could I be, first getting us both imprisoned, and then letting go the man that did it.

"Don't worry old friend, I understand, I probably would have done the same myself" he said quietly. It was my turn to snort.

"What you seriously expect me to believe you would have let go your arch rival?"

"If it were you that had just been shot dear friend, I would have rather released every man iv ever caught then leave your side to catch some criminal" at his words I flushed red and turned from him slightly, so as not to show what his words had meant to me, when I turned back he had scummed once more to tiredness.

I spent the next hour in silent thought, contemplating what had happened. How I had seen Holmes lying there, how I had thought I was to late. How weak he had seemed when I rushed him out and bumped into Lestrade. Wait a second... Lestrade! He must have entered just after I had left! Maybe he even had Moriarty right this moment under lock and key!. I leaped out of my chair and rushed to the writing desk, getting out a blank telegraph paper and quickly hurrying a note to Lestrade explaining the situation, after giving it to the page boy I resumed my seat and waited.

It didn't take long for a reply to come

Dr Watson it said

I am sorry to report that on entering we found the place empty, luckily no prisoners have been broken out, I will make sure my men keep a look out for your man.

Inspector Lestrade.

My heart sunk, for a while I had believed there was a chance I could set things right, but now...

"Something wrong Watson?" It was Holmes, he had regained consciousness and had turned his head towards me.

"No Holmes, it just... well Lestrade and some men went in after I had left, I thought that maybe they had got Moriarty, but they said that no one was there." Suddenly I saw a twinkle in my friends eye, reminding me of his old self.

"You say they entered as soon as we left?"

"Yes, but no one.." I was stopped by a moan of pain that came from Holmes, he had tried to sit up. "Holmes! What do you think your doing, lay down man, you'll make it worse!" For a moment it looked like he was going to argue, but he sighed as I eased him down with my hand on his good shoulder. "Alright, but go and get some telegraph paper, I need to write a note to Lestrade." I went and got some, and after giving it to him was surprised at how neat he was able to write with his left hand. "Be good chap and send it for me would you"

he said handing it to me.

When his reply came, he ripped it open with eagerness. "Excellent Watson, this is most excellent, tell me, doctor, when abouts would you say I could get up?"

"Get up Holmes, why not for a week at..."

"A week! Well that wont do, no not at all, how would you say to tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow Holmes! Well its out of the question you're to weak and.."

"My dear Watson I assure you that come morning I will be fine, you would be with me and it would only take an hour or so, well?"

"Well... I suppose it depends on how you are in the morning but..."

"Excellent Watson, that's all I needed to know, we will set out in the morning and see if my thread takes me anywhere, for now I would be much obliged if you were to send this reply for me".

I woke at 7.00am only to come down and find Holmes ready dressed, although it looked as though he had done so with much difficulty. "Now listen Holmes your not to exert yourself, by all laws of medicine you should still be laying in bed for at least a week"

"I assure you my dear fellow that I will by no means over do myself, for I am lucky to have a doctor who is also my trusted companion and there-for understands that I can by no means drop this case because of a small injury"

"Small injury Holmes! Why you could have died!"

"Again I say that I am fortunate enough to have a companion such as yourself, who although letting my potential killer get away, promptly healed me so that I may catch him myself." I felt a sight pang at these words, not only of guilt, but for the reason that not once had Sherlock Holmes mention that I was the one to divert the bullet that would have killed him. Thinking of how I had so foolishly let Moriarty get away however, I considered myself lucky that Holmes was even speaking to me with courtesy.

As we left the house it was evident Holmes was trying not to show any weakness, for fear that I would not let him go, however being a doctor as well as a friend it was hard not to see that he struggled with every step, on a few occasions his legs almost gave way, but he would insist he was fine and keep going as though nothing had happened. We got into the hansom and a thought suddenly occurred to me "Holmes were are we going?"

"Back to Marple's prison" he said simply, giving no further explanation.

So once again we found ourselves at the jail, although things were not the same as the last time we had come. There now stood a pair of officers out side the door, who greeted Holmes warmly and stepped aside to allow him through. Inside I saw that security had definitely been raised since our last visit, as groups of guards were stationed at every doorway. Walking into the lobby I was still able to discern the place were Holmes had been shot, for there were several marks of blood on the marble floor that apparently could not be removed. Striding towards us with an air of self importance came Inspector Lestrade, although as he stopped in front of us I could swear that I saw a genuine look of concern spread across his brow.

"Mr Holmes, here already, why you surely cant have recovered so soon?"

"I am here Lestrade, under the careful watch of the doctor, however reluctant he may be. I assure you that it shall not affect my investigation, now, what you stated in you're telegram, you are sure of it?"

"As sure as anyone could be Holmes, I myself have not stepped out of the building since I saw you being hulled away by the doctor"

"Excellent, then I will need to conduct a small inspection" and with that he began to wonder about and search the place like a dog tying to find a fox. I strolled steadily behind him so as to make sure he was OK. But it seemed that the moment he had got his nose on a sent, all previous pains and disabilities in which he may have vanished into the air. The shaky legs and dulled eyes of this morning, had been replaced by a firm stride and the usual sparkle in the eye.

After fifteen minutes of this, he came to stop at a window at the end of a corridor leading off the lobby. "Allo allo whats this?" he said bending down to look at the frame. "It would appear that once again he has got the better of me!" and with that he walked briskly from the building, beckoning me and Lestrade to follow. We sat in silence on the way home, both myself and the inspector knowing that Mr Sherlock Holmes would not say a word about the matter until he wished to.

Entering the lounge I watched as Holmes collapsed into the corner of the settee, obviously exhausted from our excursion. Both the Inspector and myself sat down and waited for him to explain. He know had his eyes tight shut. "Well Mr Holmes? Would you mind telling us whats been going on the last few days and how on earth you knew the jail was going to be broken into?" said Lestrade with some inpatients. Holmes chuckled softly. "Of course my dear Lestrade, I some times forget that you are not quite as up to date as myself" and with that he told the inspector all that had happened up to after our escape, he then continued into what I myself knew little of.

"After I arrived I immediately sent you a message asking you to join me so we could go over what had happened. When myself and the doctor heard that you where on you're way to the place that we had just been imprisoned, it struck us as ominous. You gave me the note which had said you were to come, and I instantly recognized the handwriting, I then continued to cross examine it with a letter written my Moriarty himself and I found that the two matched. But why could he wish for you to be absent from Marple's prison? At that point I reexamined the prison documents I had acquired , and after a minute inspection of them under my glass I realised my mistake. These were not documents from the abandoned prison, but ones from Maples prison. Checking there contents once more it was obvious that he was planning a break in, I then dispatched one of the irregulars to get you". He relayed all these details with his eyes closed, his arm swinging in a bored way in the air. "Then when I awoke from being shot" he continued "Watson told me that he had left Moriarty there, however he later told me that you had been there from the moment we had left. I then sent you a telegram asking if you were still there, you replied yes, so I came the next morning after instructing you to be on your guard, but after a search I found sufficient evidence to suggest that he had left though the back window".

Inspector Lestrade had sat gormless throughout the explanation, not having known about our brief imprisonment. "Well Mr Holmes the second we get our hands on this Moriarty character.."

"I shouldn't bother Lestrade, he is a master of disguise, you would be wasting your time"

"Never the less, us down at Scotland yard will do our best." he said striding towards the door "O and... I would like to thank you Holmes, without you help there would have been public scandal, which would have no doubt aimed itself at me since I was in charge at the time" Holmes brushed Lestrade's thanks away with a swish of his arm, and the inspector left.

With a little help from the morphine I injected into his arm, Holmes was soon fast asleep upon the couch. I went and ordered the notes I had been taking. After a while of this Mrs Hudson walked in with a letter that had just arrived, it was addressed to Holmes so I lay it on the table for when he awoke. He did not get a chance to read it till Sunday however, as he spent the time drifting in and out of consciousness in his recovery. Sunday happened to be my birthday, but I did not expect Holmes to remember, after all it seemed that he could not even remember my saving his life.

I proclaimed him well again and finally delivered his message, I had been hiding it from him throughout the week, for, if it were a case, he no doubt go out of his way to solve it and make his injury worst. "Whats this?" he asked as I past it to him.

"It came for you a few days ago in the post" I said as he opened it. To my surprisement, after he had finished the letter he burst into laughter and past it to me so that I might read it. To my shock I saw that it was from Moriarty, cursing Holmes for having got in the way of his plans and ending by saying that he will have his revenge. "Why Holmes, you find this humorous?" I said.

"I see it my dear Watson as a great compliment, after all for someone who's time is greatly occupied to write you a letter, is a sign that you greatly exceeded there expectations! And now I must go out, for I too am a busy man and my long recovery has meant that there are things in with I need to to deal with." And with that he left, placing a different letter upon the table as he went.

Going over to it, I was immensely surprised to see that it was addressed to me, and couldn't help but remember what he had just said. I opened and read it, my heart warmed as I did so and all anger at Holmes vanished.

My dearest Watson it read

I will start by wishing you a very happy birthday, and I do hope that it is a pleasant one. However I wish also to apologize for my conduct. It may have seemed to you these last few days, that I was ignorant of the fact that you saved me from death, but I am not. Thank you dear friend for tackling Moriarty in time and stopping him from administering what would have been a fatal shot, then afterwards saving me once more from my injury. You have always stood bravely by my side, and I sincerely hope that you will do for years to come.

I remain forever truly yours

Sherlock Holmes

And so ends a case that I hope will change the way you look at my friend forever. It proved that even a man such as Sherlock Holmes is not entirely void of emotion, though he later claimed it to be a one off situation.

FINISHED!! So did you like it? please please review whether you have anything important to say or not, as I want to gauge how many people read it, all you have to say is what you thought, wont take over a minute I swear!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
